bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Giriko Kutsuzawa
|image = |conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Human World |result =*Kenpachi Zaraki is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =*Giriko Kutsuzawa † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 =*Enhanced Fullbring (Time Tells no Lies) |casual1 =*Kenpachi is uninjured. |casual2 =*Giriko is killed. }} is a battle that takes place between the 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and the Fullbringer Giriko Kutsuzawa. It is the first and shortest battle between Xcution and the Gotei 13. Prelude Kūgo Ginjō reveals himself to be the perpetrator behind the attack on Uryū Ishida after he is slashed by Shūkurō Tsukishima's Book of the End.Bleach manga; Chapter 458, pages 1-13 Kūgo then stabs Ichigo Kurosaki and uses his sword to absorb Ichigo's Fullbring abilities. At first, Ichigo despairs over the loss of his powers, before demanding that Kūgo return them to him. Completely unfazed by Ichigo's threats, Kūgo refuses, reasoning that he had the right to take them, since he had been the one who had given them to Ichigo in the first place. Suddenly, Ichigo is stabbed from behind by a mysterious glowing sword, and while at first he believes the culprit to be either Isshin Kurosaki or Kisuke Urahara, he soon begins to see Rukia Kuchiki appear behind him, holding that very sword. An explosion of Reiatsu occurs and when the dust settles, Ichigo once again has his Shinigami abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 1-18 As Rukia admonishes Ichigo for his shameful behavior, other members of the Gotei 13 begin to appear, revealing that they had all given the special sword some of their Reiatsu in order to help Ichigo regain his lost powers. Those that arrive include Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, pages 1-11 Following a brief fight between Kūgo and Ichigo, in which the former barely survives a Getsuga Tenshō attack from the latter by utilizing his stolen Fullbring, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna and the other members of Xcution rush to their location. Yukio and Giriko complain vehemently about Kūgo not sharing Ichigo's powers with them, with Yukio stating that they had promised to share. Riruka Dokugamine tries to protest about the whole situation by saying that she could not care less about Ichigo's powers, but Kūgo cuts her off. He tells them to be quiet and uses his Fullbring to cut all of them. As they are all empowered by the transfer of Ichigo's Fullbring into their beings, Kūgo states that he had intended to share it all along, watching as their respective forms change slightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 14-18 After obtaining this new power, Giriko is ecstatic, stating that Ichigo's powers feel like youth is overflowing throughout his entire body. Yukio responds to Giriko's enthusiastic reaction by telling him that it makes him sound like an old geezer. Tsukishima then asks Kūgo if he is going to share some of the Fullbring with Shishigawara as well, noting that it would be unfair to leave him out. Kūgo simply responds that it would be troublesome if Shishigawara's powers increased, and instructs Tsukishima to kill him after the battle with Ichigo and the Gotei 13 has ended. Tsukishima simply smirks and comments that he thought Shishigawara had had an interesting ability. With the power sharing issue finally resolved, Giriko calls for Ichigo to prepare himself for combat. After hearing the man's declaration, Ikkaku notes that the Fullbringers seem rather full of themselves for having only a slight increase in power. Ichigo then tells the others to leave this battle to him, as it was his Fullbring that allowed Xcution's abilities to be enhanced. As Ichigo descends to the ground, Giriko wonders if Ichigo is honestly going to fight them all alone. Before they can so much as react, Ichigo attacks the Fullbring users and seemingly incapacitates them all. Ichigo then declares that he held back against the Xcution members, and that they should still be alive. Much to his shock, Yukio suddenly speaks, mocking Ichigo as he quotes the Substitute Shinigami's statement that they "shouldn't be dead." He then tells Ichigo to stop acting cool as the copies of the Fullbringers' bodies disappear before his very eyes. Within seconds, the members of Xcution reappear before Ichigo as Yukio informs him that he wasn't able to hit them because they had dodged, thanks to his newfound abilities. Stating the name of his new power, Digital Radial Invaders, he explains that they can now manifest their Fullbring powers on their bodies because of the properties of Ichigo's Fullbring. Continuing with his explanation, Yukio tells Ichigo that because he received part of his Fullbring, he can now use his Invaders Must Die abilities outside of his video game console. As he is finishing his statement, he is suddenly struck from behind by Ikkaku, who tells Ichigo to not be naive by holding back against his enemies. Hitsugaya then protects Ikkaku as Yukio reappears behind the surprised 3rd Seat, attempting to attack him with a Digital Blade. The members of Xcution and the members of Gotei 13 then begin to pair off with each other. Seeing that everyone has arranged who their opponents will be, Yukio decides to separate everyone into "chat room" dimensions utilizing his Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-14 Battle The very brief battle begins after Yukio separates all the fighters into "chat rooms" using his enhanced Fullbring, Digital Radial Invaders. Kenpachi is annoyed when Byakuya does not grant his request to trade opponents, as he thought Tsukishima looked like a much stronger adversary. Hearing this, Giriko questions if Zaraki thinks he is weak, and informs the captain that he can't have him thinking that way. Zaraki simply tells Giriko to stop talking, as he finds it boring to cut "small fry." Smiling, Giriko remarks that Kenpachi must be an imbecile with brawn for brains. He tells the captain that the only way to teach people like him is to use brute force, and turns a knob on the armor of his enhanced Fullbring. Kenpachi looks on, unfazed, as Giriko transforms into a much larger and muscular form. The Fullbringer then proceeds to boast about the new powers of his Time Tells No Lies, explaining that his contract with the gods of time gives him greater strength the simpler the clauses are. He goes on to say that his current contract is for the simplest, most brutal strengthening of power and that he's unmatched in strength. The now massive Giriko is interrupted in the middle of his speech regarding his increase of strength as, without being given any chance to prepare, Kenpachi slices right through his body from the top of his head, vertically bisecting him. Kenpachi, bemused at the man's lack of understanding, reiterates that he had known all along that their battle would be boring and would end swiftly due to the difference in their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 14-18 Giriko, stunned by the speed of Kenpachi's attack and disbelieving of how swiftly he has been defeated, falls behind the indifferent captain, his body split in two. As he dies, Yukio's chat room ability is released, freeing the trapped pair of fighters.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 1-2 Aftermath Having defeated Giriko, Kenpachi looks around to see if anyone is done with their match yet. Seeing that no one is, he quickly grows bored and decides to go back home. Before he can do so, Yachiru Kusajishi pops up and starts to repeatedly smack him, stating that they had all came together and promised to go home together, and that if they break their promise, Yamamoto will be really angry with them. She then continues to pull on his ears as he walks, ignoring his protests.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, pages 1-3 References Navigation Category:Fights